La ultima historia
by Ichigo vIzArD098
Summary: Ichigo,un miembro de un grupo de mercenarios,viaja con su grupo a Isla karakura para completar una mision pedida por el Regidor de la isla,El conde Byakuya, lo que no sabia,era que en ese viaje conoceria a una chica hermosa y misteriosa de la cual se enamoraria,Rukia,pero,¿Podra Ichigo estar con Rukia a pesar de descubrir secretos de ella que no se esperaba? lean y descubranlo!


Hola! Ya volvi, bueno este no es un capitulo de nunca te abandonare pero tengan por seguro que si lo voy a continuar, esta historia nueva la estoy basando en un juego que me gusta mucho, las actitudes de los personajes no van a ser tan parecidas a las del anime,pero si les voy a poner rasgos del anime, tambien imaginense las casas asi como en la primera imagen . , voy a alternar los capitulos de este fic y el otro, van a ser uno y uno va? Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo:

-¡Regresen aqui bastardos!- se oian los gritos de una mujer a traves de una oscura cueva, ella iba corriendo con sus dos espadas listas en posicion para atacar a los dos monstruos que huian de ellos a traves de esa cueva, sus pasos se hacian mas apresurados con el tiempo, los estaba perdiendo de vista

-¡Matsumoto, espera!- un chico de pelo rojo iba detras de ella

-¡Los voy a aplastar!- la chica de cabello naranja ignoraba completamente a su compañero, su unico objetivo eran esas criaturas llamadas hollows, esas horribles criaturas que vivian en las cuevas, tanto de la isla Karakura como de la isla Arrancar, dios, que rapido corrian

Llegaron a una cueva mucho mas grande e iluminada donde los hollows los esperaban, los chicos decididos a atacarlos se detuvieron cuando los hollows emitieron un sonido ensordecedor

-¡Maldicion!- los hollows pidieron refuerzos -¡Esto no hubiera pasado si no nos hubieramos separado de los demas Renji!-

Hollows, hollows, hollows y mas hollows aparecian escalando las paredes, cayendo del techo, santo dios no se acababan

-¡Deja de quejarte y pelea!- le respondio Renji

La desesperacion era cada vez mas grande, esos malditos parecia que se multiplicaban, casi como el concepto de la hydra, si mataban a uno, aparecian tres mas

-¡Demonios!- grito la voluptosa mujer -¿¡Donde estan Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida y Chad!?-

Los dos siguieron peleando con todas su fuerzas sin parar, si no hacian algo mejor que eso, iban a morir

_En otra parte de la cueva..._

-¡Chicos, apresurense!- decian un chico de pelo naranja con una ENORME espada en sus manos -¡Los otros ya se nos adelantaron!

-¡Deja de gritar Ichigo!- le respondio su amigo de gafas pelo azul

-Si Ichigo, es de Matsumoto y Renji de quienes estas hablando, no caeran tan facilmente- le respondio ahora su amiga de pelo naranja, tan tranquila como siempre

-Ademas, nada mas se nos adelantaron un poco- respondio ahora su amigo Chad

-Lo se, pero tengo el presentimiento de que estan en problemas- respondio Ichigo mas tranquilo

-¡AHHHHH!- un grito proveniente de mas adentro alerto al grupo

-¿¡Que fue eso!?- pregunto Ishida

-¡Creo que fue Matsumoto!- respondio Chad

-¡Demonios!- gruño el pelinaranja -¡Rapido, hay que ir a ayudarlos!-

-¡Si!- respondieron todos

El grupo echo a correr tan rapido que parecia que el demonio mismo los seguia, mientras iban corriendo, Ichigo penso -_Hoy yo te salvo a ti Renji_-

Corrieron un largo camino hasta llegar a la cueva donde se encontraban sus amigos, Ichigo observo la escena:

Renji y Matsumoto estaban siendo acorralados en una pared de la cueva por quien sabe cuantos hollows, Ichigo analizo mas el terreno y vio que encima de los hollows habia un puente...

-¡Ishida, disparale a ese puente con tu magia de fuego!- ordeno el pelinaranja

-¡Si!- contesto Ishida

Ishida inicio su conjuro, se elevo en el aire y estiro sus manos hacia el frente, un aura de fuego empezo a emanar de el y una bola roja se empezo a formar en sus manos, cuando estuvo listo levanto sus manos y como si fuera una pelota la avento...

-¡BLAST!- la bola de fuego al impactar, provoco una fuerte explosion y derrumbo el puente, las llamas que se dispersaron al impactar acabaron con algunos hollows y el puente con la mayoria, dejando asi a pocos hollows por derrotar

-¡Vamos!- grito Ichigo y todos se lanzaron al ataque

Cuando terminaron Renji hablo

-Hasta que por fin llegan- dijo enfundando su espada

-Lo sentimos- dijo Ichigo enfundando su espada tambien -El camino se complico-

-Bueno lo importante es que todos estamos bien- dijo Inoue

-¿Bien?, por poco y nos matan Inoue- dijo Matsumoto enojada

-Pero no fue asi, mejor sigamos, sera mejor llegar a la isla Karakura antes del anochecer- dijo Ishida

-Si- respondieron todos

Continuaron caminando por la cueva hasta que llegaron a una donde varios hollows los esperaban, acabaron rapidamente con ellos y continuaron, en el camino recordaron por que habian decidido ir a la isla Karakura

_Flashback_

_Una pequeña banda de mercenarios estaban en una taberna normal, el grupo consistia de 6 integrantes, pero faltaban dos, de repente dos personas se dirigieron a la mesa de los mercenarios_

_-Tenemos un nuevo cliente- dijo Renji_

_-Yujuuuu- Respondio Matsumoto - Justo cuando creia que nos ibamos a quedar pobres-_

_-Tal vez eso no sucederia si no tomaras tanto- respondio Chad que regresaba de hablar con una chica_

_-Callate, me juego la vida todos los dias afuera, al menos dejame beber en paz-_

_-Entonces...-dijo Inoue que dejando su taza de te - ¿puedo preguntar quien es el cliente nuevo?-_

_-Es el conde Byakuya- respondio el pelirrojo_

_-Wow, el regidor de Isla Karakura, eso es interesante- respondio Ishida sin parecer muy interesado_

_-Pues...yo creo que hay que celebrar, este puede ser nuestro mejor cliente hasta ahora, ¡Cantinero, traiganos lo mejor que tenga!_

_Fin del flashback_

-Renji, ¡tengo hambre!- dijo Matsumoto quejandose

-Intentemos ser profesionales, ¿vale?- respondio Renji

-¡Bueno!- respondio ella - pero si me matan por haber estado muy debil no sera mi culpa- concluyo

-Si tienes las fuerzas para ser tan fastidiosa, estoy seguro de que estaras bien- respondio Ishida

Caminaron y llegaron a lo que parecia ser un templo, llegaron al centro y se sentaron, Renji dijo:

-Voy a investigar un poco, Ichigo, Matsumoto, quedense aqui vigilando-

Cuando ellos se fueron, Ichigo estaba muy inquieto

-Ichigo, calmate no les va a pasar nada, este lugar es muy segu...-

-GROARR- un rugido se oyo resonar en el templo, esqueletos empezaron a llegar por todos lados

-¡Vamonos!- grito Ichigo y siguieron un pasillo que los dirigio a un lugar donde habia una puerta enorme cubierta de hielo

-Yo los detengo, tu busca una salida- dijo Matsumoto

Ichigo comenzo a buscar, pero no hayaba nada, regreso a ver a Matsumoto y todo se empezo a mover en camara lenta...

Un esqueleto armado con ballesta, aparecio y disparo una flecha que atravezo el pecho de Matsumoto

-¡Matsumoto!- grito el chico corriendo hacia ella y tomarla en sus brazos, ella le decia que corriera, pero el no se movio, el verla asi le recordo a su madre cuando la asesinaron, a ella y a toda su aldea, su madre le decia lo mismo, que corriera, y en esa ocasion lo hizo y se arrepintio

-¡NO! Ya estoy harto...¡harto de tanto dolor!- grito el chico

Una luz proveniente de la puerta cubierta por hielo cubrio a Ichigo

-¿Que esta pasando?- dijo el chico, de repente una voz de mujer se escucho

_-Tu eres igual que yo... Tu corazon ya no puede soportar tanta crueldad, tu eres el unico que puede salvarme, por eso te doy mi poder, para que me salves a mi y a todo el mundo...-_

Y la luz se disipo...

-¿Que habra sido eso?..., espera ¿que es esto?- dijo Ichigo mirando su mano

Una marca en forma del simbolo + color negro aparecio en la parte de arriba de su mano... y tambien se veia en su palma!, la miro y sintio un poder increible recorrer su cuerpo, se concentro, cerro el pucño con fuerza y como si hubiera invocado algo...un aura celestial lo envolvio y se sintio mas poderoso que nunca, volteo a ver a Matsumoto, se acerco a ella y revivio, ¿como pudo haber pasado eso?, ¿que era ese poder? ¿que fueron esa voz y esa luz? Todo era muy confuso en ese momento

-I-Ichi-go- dijo lentamente Matsumoto

-¡Ichigo!- Renji y los demas habian llegado -¿Que demonios es ese poder?- pregunto Renji asombrado

-No lo se- respondio

-GROAR- todavia habia esqueletos

-Creo que hay otras cosas por las cuales preocuparnos- dijo Ichigo

Espadas destrozando esqueletos, magia explotando, habia de todo en ese lugar, cuando acabaron una puerta se abrio

-¿Ehh?, si habia una salida, ¡Ichigo pedazo de idiota!- grito Matsumoto

-Bueno perdon, en esos momentos no se veia-

Cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron que habia un monton de escaleras hacia arriba

-Ayyy, ¿vamos a tener que subir todo eso?- hablo de nuevo la mas activa del grupo

-Ohh por el amor de dios, son solo escaleras- respondio Renji -Hemos sobrevivido cosas peroes, ¿que tan largas pueden ser?, vamos a contarlas, uno, dos, tres...-

_2 horas despues_

-Ahh, ahh- Renji estaba mas que agotado

-Con que solo unas escaleras, ¿ehh?- dijo Ishida

-Ca-callate, per- perdi la cuenta por tu cul-culpa- respondio Renji

-¿Ahh si? Pues yo no- respondio El peliazul -3912, 3913, 3914...-

Y asi el grupo continuo por el largo pasillo de escaleras, hasta que la luz del sol y el aire fresco tocaron su piel de nuevo

-Ahhh que bien se siente- dijo Matsumoto

-Seguro que si- dijo Ichigo- Necesitare un baño de 3 semanas para reponerme-

Por fin habian llegado al camino que les daria entrada a la ciudad de Karakura caminaron y encontraron a varias personas en el camino, llegaron a una parte donde se dividia en dos partes, hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha estaba una parte de bosque donde iban a hacer un sembradio y para la izquierda luego luego se veia el camino y la gran puerta de entrada a la ciudad, caminaron por el camino izquierdo cuando gritos se empezaron a oir

-¡AHHHH!- venian del camino hacia el sembradio, el grupo corrio hacia alla esquivando a toda la gente que pasaba corriendo y cuando llegaron vieron algo sorprendente...

Continuara...

¿Que tal? ¿les gusto? Jajaja ya por fin me decidi a hacer esta adaptacion, ahh por cierto el juego se llama The last story, tambien por lo cual le puse la ultima historia al fic, bueno espero que les haya gustado, comenten, comenten y coman frutas y verduras XD jajajaja, bye bye!


End file.
